Feelings Hurt
by LexZex
Summary: Roxas loves Axel, he was the only one that could make him happy after an incident with his late boyfriend, Hayner. That is, until Sora came along. AkuSora Main Couple RokuSora RikuSora RikuRoku RokuNami AkuRoku Main Couple
1. Feelings Hurt

Humans are only capable of lust. If you were to say you loved someone, it was a lie. You only desire someone, only want to feel them undulating against you, or keeping you company, unnecessary company when you have so many friends and family you could hang out with instead. And when the lust for that person is used up, what then? You'll just throw them away like they were toilet paper stuck to your shoe after a quick leave from the bathroom. Then, you'll lust for someone else.

These were normal thoughts for Roxas. When his boyfriend, Hayner, was found, raped and killed, after leaving a party Roxas had forced him to attend... the blonde could never stop blaming himself. Roxas would spend most of his free time at school talking to Hayner's locker, which had been embellished with his name, roses, banners, bouquets, and his Struggle jersey. Roxas was never the same after Hayner's death. It was his fault, after all. That was all he could tell himself. The pain cut deeper than a diamond studded knife, and hurt more than burning alive. He lightly banged his fist against the locker, then began to bang harder, and harder. The banging becoming aggressive as frustrated tears slipped down Roxas' cheeks. He began to swear loudly, making everyone in the halls stop. A great way to start a new year.

Roxas was a sophomore now, and most of the new Freshies were afraid of his random tangents, and how he'd talk to himself. The other Sophomores, Juniors, and Seniors all understood though. They understood because they witnessed how much Roxas suffered over Hayner's death. He never stopped blaming himself. He couldn't bring himself to smile anymore, no matter what. It was always bitter.

Axel, one of Hayner's friends from the Struggle team and Roxas' friend after Hayner introduced them, pulled Roxas away from the locker, his arms under Roxas', pulling him to the other side of the hallway. Freshmen stared, but everyone else rushed to help. Rushed to calm Roxas down.

The only non-Freshmen who didn't know of these strange happenings was Sora, he was new to Oblivion High School. Oblivion High School rarely to never got new students, thanks to Twilight Town being 'boring as fuck' as Hayner used to put it. But after Sora's older brother committed suicide, the family had to get away. Especially Sora, who claimed it was his fault for not seeing Cloud's depression when they were so close.

Sora could see the fear, and pain emanating off of the screaming blonde's body in ribbons of velvety reds and whites. They were so vivid, the colors, that it almost scared the staring brunette into a shocked frenzy with the in between class rush. "Hey! Newbie! Go get the nurse!" Sora was roused by a deep voice from a redhead who could only be identified as 'that one guy' that bumped into Sora in the halls, making him drop all of his things. He turned slowly, then dashed off, dropping his books in the process as he attempted to jump to the nurses office.

Axel fanned of Roxas' face, wet with sweat from his hallucinations. Hayner's death really fucked with Roxas' brain, as Axel said, and he would often get painful hallucination that stabbed him in the heart like pinpricks, or acupuncture. Roxas could explain every last detail of the hallucinations in perfect likeness. That was scary....it was even more scary than forgetting everything that happened, Axel imagined. Having to experience every little thing that your mind could conjure to overthrow its master, who was Roxas in this case.

The bell rang, and most of the kids helping Axel calm Roxas down started back for class. One student wasn't important enough to make someone late for class, no matter how serious the condition. Axel put his hand on Roxas' chest, trying desperately to regulate his breathing as tears squeezed past Roxas' tightly closed eyes, and grunts escaped his gritted teeth. Axel looked up, searching for 'new kid' with a shaky nervousness glistening in his emerald eyes. They focused on two small silhouettes running down the hall, one pulling the other.

Axel held Roxas out for the nurse who grabbed Roxas' jaw, squeezing to open his mouth, she forced in some pills, and washed it down with water. Sora held his breath as he looked at the shaking boy, and how the pills made him calm down immediately. It was an oddity, how fast the pills worked, but he couldn't be bothered by that now.

"Is...he alright?" the brunette asked curiously, leaning down to look at the shiny sheen of sweat that had coated Roxas' face and body. He could only imagine it was a cold sweat, since that was what most hallucination victims felt, from Sora's research on the subject at least.

Axel looked down at Sora, and shook his head. Sora blinked, the shake of the head wasn't in response to his question, but it seemed like more of a disappointed head-shake. Sora looked down as his shoes gently clicked together. Something was odd about Twilight Town, and all of its occupants as well. Everyone was distant, and had some kind of weird nuance. But it was those little nuances that made Sora feel like he could actually belong in a society for once. "Is there anything I can do?" he asked softly.

"No," Axel drawled. "You can get back to class before you get into serious trouble," he nodded, picking Roxas up. He looked down at the passed out boy, and frowned, rocking him almost like a he were a baby. Sora watched, his eyes following Roxas' face. The boy was rather...aesthetically pleasing. Sora followed Axel all the way to the nurses office, where he watched Roxas transferred onto an uncomfortable health office bed. He winced slightly at the sight of Roxas' subtly cringing face. "I though I told you to get to class," Axel said, turning towards him.

Sora looked up at him, blinking. "Oh...uhm...well...I figured since I pretty much missed a bunch of class, I'd just follow you. I was worried," he said softly. Axel looked incredulously at the bold boy standing before him. He reached out, and Sora flinched, Axel's intimidating height and looks almost scared Sora enough for him to run away, but he refrained, even as his eyes glistened with half fear, and half curiosity. Axel's hand was suddenly on his head, and he didn't know why, or when he put it there, but it was there.

"Okay..." the redhead said softly, petting Sora's surprisingly soft spikes. "Today won't be...that eventful anyway. We can ditch," he nodded firmly, still petting the brunette. Sora began to feel a little nervous at the excessive petting, but tried not to let his nervousness show. He hadn't planned on ditching all of school, but...

"Okay...I g-guess..." Sora murmured, blushing slightly at the nervousness shaking in his voice. Axel merely laugh, and petted him more. Sora looked up at the nurse and nearly jumped at the disapproving expression on her beautiful, pale features. She crossed her arms, foot absently tapping on the ground. "Wh-What?" Sora faltered. The nurse shook her head, and waved a hand dismissivily, as if shooing them from the office. Axel walked past Roxas and the nurse, stopping in the hallway to glance at Sora before walking again.

Sora looked absently at Roxas, was it really alright to leave him with the nurse? The nurse might not be strong enough to hold him down if he had another episode... then again, it was his chance to finally make some friends before the summer came. He didn't want to be bored during Summer! He gave another glance to Roxas, before running after Axel, who put a hand loosely around the back of his neck and led him out of the school.

* * *

Sora felt nervous in Axel's car. It was so luxurious, and quaint. Axel wasn't a pack rat, that was for sure. The big red truck had a glossy exterior, and a beautifully upholstered interior. The silver upholstery had tiny hearts engraved into it. They sat in rows and columns and, thanks to Sora's paranoia, he started to count exactly how many hearts there were. Until Axel interrupted him, however.

"So....kid. Where do ya wanna go?" the redhead asked, looking at Sora from the corner of his eyes. The brunette jumped at the suddenness of Axel's booming voice in the quietude of the large car. It almost seemed to echo throughout the truck. Sora crossed his arms slightly, giving an absent shrug. Axel glanced at him quickly, before looking at the road and making a sharp turn. Sora instinctively braced for impact, holding tightly onto the holder on the ceiling, and the seat belt that was strapped tightly around his slim body. The truck nearly leaned over onto two wheels, and the loud skidding sound it made when Axel came to an abrupt stop. Sora was sure that even someone as blind as a bat could see how violently he was shaking. He looked at Axel with wide, terrified eyes.

"Chill," Axel soothed. "I've done this tons of times. Completely safe." The words seemed to calm Sora's nerves, though only a bit. Axel's reckless driving calmed for the rest of the trip that seemed to last forever. Sora couldn't help but fall asleep, his forehead resting against the window as some drool fell from the corner of his mouth. He looked adorable, in Axel's opinion. The redhead stopped at their destination and leaned across the seat, lightly wiping the drool up with his sleeve, then kissing the corner of the brunette's lips. He held his breath when Sora shifted.

Sora was roused from sleep, he wasn't sure what it was that roused him, but nonetheless he was roused. He stretched, and yawned, looking to the side, only to see that Axel wasn't in the driver's seat. He looked out the window. He was in the middle of nowhere. Axel was leaning against the metallic red sides of his truck, smoking a cigarette. Thick, dark clouds were rolling in, and Axel only watched them. Sora jumped out of the truck, almost falling as he landed hard against the dirt road, stumbling slightly. He caught himself, and balanced, smiling.

"I'm good," he assured the redhead that had watched his feat. Axel laughed, Sora really was adorable, maybe even as adorable as Roxas or Namine, and they were pretty adorable. Axel walked over to Sora and smiled, petting his hair, and offering him a cigarette. Sora refused it.

"I don't smoke," he said softly, pushing Axel's hand away. Axel looked at him, shocked and blinking as if Sora had just said the strangest thing in the world. He shrugged and stuck the cigarette back into the pack. He smiled softly, and petted Sora again, "You're so cute."

Sora laughed weakly, and stretched. "Thanks?" He walked to the car, pulling the handle to the passenger's seat. Locked. He shrugged and walked to the driver's side, pulling the handle. Locked. "Axel, can I have the keys to the car?" he asked softly.

"Sure, just don't drive off without me," Axel chuckled. "They're in the ignition." Sora's head whipped around to look at Axel, eyes wide. He pulled harder on the door, trying hard to pry open the door. He looked at Axel again, whimpering like a lost puppy dog, causing Axel to raise a short red eyebrow.

"You locked the keys in!" Sora whined. Axel rose his eyebrows, and speed walked over jiggling the handle. He bit his lip, and multiple thoughts shot through his mind. Droplets of rain began to fall upon them, making Axel's mouth open, cigarette dropping onto the ground, instantly put out by the rapidly falling rain. The droplets became more aggressive until they felt like hail.

Sora squeaked audibly when Axel grabbed his hand and started running down the field. "Where're we going!?" he gasped, receiving no answer in return. Sora was confused until they reached a small, quaint cave. Axel wasted no time pulling them into it, pulling Sora into a protective hug.

"Are you alright?" he asked quickly. Sora smiled, and nodded, barely realizing exactly how wet he had gotten. "Sora...I'm sorry. Your first ditch day and it turned out horrible," the redhead frowned, reaching up to stroke Sora's cheek. He sighed, and looked down shaking his head. Sora stood up, shaking himself off. "It's fine, I really appreciate it, Axel! But now my clothes are all wet...I don't want to get a cold," he said softly.

* * *

**AN: Sooo....what do you people think? Review Review Review! It'd make me happy :3 **


	2. Love hurts

"Then take them off," Axel shrugged, prodding at the ground with his finger as he squatted. "The wet clothes, I mean. I'm sure we can find something to keep us warm in here," he said, standing and walking to look for something they could use. He reached into the darkness, his fingers brushing against something soft. He pulled out a plush, baby blue blanket. "Here we go. Someone must've accidentally left it here."

Sora eyed the blanket suspiciously, "What if they left it here for a reason...like...because it has syphilis on it or something," he murmured, shuddering at the thought. Axel merely chuckled, laying the blanket out. "It'll be fine, Sora," he said, slowly pulling off his tight black shirt. Sora felt like he had been staring to long, so chanced a look at the ground. He slowly began to undress, feeling Axel's eyes wandering over his body. It made him a bit uncomfortable, but then again...not so much. He looked down and stripped his pants, and for reasons unknown, began to rid himself of his boxers. He, almost teasingly, shimmied out of the undergarments, closing his eyes as the cold hit his bare skin.

Axel pulled Sora into a hug, the brunette's expression shone confusion. Axel laughed, ruffling his hair. "Body warmth," he whispered, pressing his lips against Sora's ear. The boy blanched, but unintentionally moved into Axel arms, closing his eyes. He just met Axel, but being with him felt..._right. _ "Still cold?" the redhead whispered huskily, kissing Sora's ear softly. Sora couldn't deny that voice. It was as smooth as silk, and lingered in Sora's mind long after the words were spoken.

Sora closed his eyes and nodded in response to the question. Axel smirked, pushing Sora down against the blanket, making sure to be careful with the frail frame of the beautiful boy he had taken to so quickly. He straddled his small waist, and kissed him. "I can warm you up, Sora," he murmured through kissed, licking and nipping down Sora's chest. Sora let out a shaky breath, his mind clouded and delirious. He wasn't sure if this was a dream or reality, but he really hoped it was reality. Then again, it all seemed like some kind of strange...happening. Sora wasn't sure how to explain it. "Do you want me to warm you up?" Axel whispered, interrupting Sora's rapid thoughts. Sora merely nodded, mewling in pleasure.

Axel smirked, and dipped down, licking Sora's bare chest with intense passion. They both ground their hips together, receiving moans from both ends. "Nnn, A-Axel," Sora panted, arching into the older male's touch. He pulled him down so they were pressed firmly together. He moaned louder, and bucked his hips, begging for more.

"You're so responsive, Sora," Axel breathed, brushing his lips against the boy's sensitive skin. Sora bucked forward, a hasty moan slipping through his slightly parted lips. He pulled Axel's hips down roughly, blushing as he felt the other's crotch against his. Suddenly it wasn't so cold, it was getting hotter and hotter, and he wanted more of that heat, so he silently begged Axel for more, rubbing pleadingly against him.

Axel smiled and put his slender fingers under Sora's knees, pushing his legs up. The redhead leaned down and pressed his supple lips against the flat of Sora's stomach, shivering in the bliss of his pale, creamy skin. It was so beautiful, Sora's eagerness to be taken. Axel could only assume the gentle boy was a virgin. No experienced person was that responsive, yet apprehensive. He expertly undid his pants, then moved back to Sora, pressing up against him. "Sora," he whispered. "I'm going to prepare you now, alright?" Sora simple nodded.

Axel rubbed his hands along Sora's stomach, gently placing three fingers into his mouth. He bade the boy to suck, and Sora easily complied, closing his eyes as he bucked forward. Axel slid his fingers in and out, a moan spilling from his lips as he caressed the brunette's sides. Once Axel deemed his fingers were wet enough, he pulled them from Sora's mouth, sliding one into his puckered entrance. Sora gasped, and moaned loudly, eyes going wide as Axel immediately found a special cluster of nerves. He reached forward, clutching Axel's arm, and pulling him forward, begging him for more.

Axel smiled, watching him lovingly as he slid one finger in and out, then began to use two fingers, using scissoring motions. Sora trembled in bliss as Axel struck his sweet spot over and over, grunting softly at the tight feel Sora's entrance had. Axel eagerly added a third finger. He wanted to feel all of Sora encasing him. Shuddering at the thought, the redhead withdrew his fingers, pressing against Sora again. "Ready?" he whispered huskily. Sora held tightly onto Axel's shoulder, nodding.

Axel slowly, very slowly, pushed himself into the shaking boy; he was shaking, not from cold or pain, from pure bliss. Axel felt like the smoothest silk against his skin, and he laid his head back, arching forward at the small pain beginning to form once Axel was all the way in. Axel made sure Sora had ample time to adjust before he began to move, extremely slowly at first. Sora was still a virgin, and Axel respected that. Said brunette was crying out beneath him. His entrance was being stretched painfully due to Axel's large member stretching his tight opening.

Axel, of course, gave Sora ample time to adjust to the feeling inside of him. He leaned down to kiss Sora who was still squirming in pain and discomfort, trying to get comfortable, though he would soon find out the only comfortable circumstance for this situation would to have Axel start moving. Axel could barely hold himself back from starting to move, but he had to wait for Sora's okay first.

"Hurry! More!" Sora yelled, eager to feel the pleasures of Axel being inside of him. He panted hard, closing his eyes and flinging his head back as Axel slowly began moving. The ecstasy burning in Sora's bones was one of pureness. Feeling Axel inside of him, hitting his sweet spot with every thrust, was enough to make Sora delirious with pleasure. He yelled out the redhead's name, fisting a hand in his hair as he cried out, shaking from the pure pleasure of it all. Axel grunted with every thrust. Sora's feeling was wonderful. He was so tight and warm, and untouched, and now he was Axel's, and Axel would keep him forever and ever. He didn't intend on letting the brunette go.

Could it be love? Possibly, Axel decided. He panted happily as Sora writhed beneath him, his climax obviously being approached with every move or noise Axel made. Sora was beginning to make Axel, whom was known for his powerful libido, approach and early climax. The two undulated against each other, silky creamy skin lapping against tanner rougher skin. Axel sped up, obeying Sora's demands of harder, faster, and the less elaborate 'more'. He cringed as his climax was dangerously close, but he tried not to give in, wanting to feel Sora for a bit longer. Who knew if the boy would want him after this?

The redhead reached down and stroked Sora's member, precum falling from the tip and down his hand. He had to close his eyes for a moment, but quickly opened them to watch Sora orgasm. Oh god, that face. Was Axel's only thought before he released. The clenching of the boy's tight muscles around his cock, and the beautiful sound, and look of Sora's orgasm. Axel shuddered with delight, then rolled to the side, pulling Sora flush against him. "I love you," he whispered.

* * *

"I love you too," Sora whispered, waking up slowly. It was one of those dreams where you wake up just in time to hear yourself scream, or utter something completely ridiculous. At some point, the brunette figured, Axel must have stopped the car and watched him, because there they were in the middle of nowhere, a pair of green eyes upon him, and the most embarrassing resonance of a vague dream. The dream was quickly forgotten and the boy seemed to simply stare, a confused expression quickly taking over his features.

"That's some cute sleep talk you got there," Axel smirked, looking dangerously into Sora's eyes. Sora rose an eyebrow. "What were you dreaming about? Must've been something...interesting considering all the strange things you were saying. So what was it that you were dreaming about?" the ginger questioned.

Sora blushed as small parts of his dream came back to him. "Nothing!" he said, just a bit too quickly. Axel chuckled, and leaned over the seat, want me to tell you some of the things you were saying? I thought they were really funny and cute," he breathed, staring, once again, dangerously into the brunette's eyes.

Sora was tempted to shake his head, but how could he pass up a chance like this? What if it was something really embarrassing? Then he'd have to beg Axel not to tell anyone. He nodded softly. Axel merely smirked, " Okay, I'll start with 'Axel warm me up'. And thennn, 'harder and faster and more.' Those three were _my _personal favorites. And then you said something about taking your clothes off." Axel watched him turn impossibly red, and laughed softly. "Sora, Sora, Sora. I didn't know you felt that way."

Sora stared wide eyed, "I'm sorry!" he squeaked, closing his eyes as he tried not to cry. "I know! I'm a freak! You have every right to call me names and hate me. I-I'll walk home too!" the brunette grabbed his backpack and quickly opened the door preparing to step out. "Just please, please, please don't tell anyone! They'll all hate me!" Sora shook and began to cry.

"Hey, hey!" Axel grabbed Sora's shoulder and spun him around, reaching over him to close the door. "Sora...I didn't say I'd do any of those things! I thought they were all pretty adorable." He crawled over to Sora's seat and pulled the boy into his lap. "Sora...I have to ask you something seriously." Sora was trying to recover from shock. Axel watched him, "Sora...do you really feel that way about me? Do you want me to do those things to you?" He leaned in and licked Sora's ear, slowly reaching into his pants.

Sora jumped as Axel's hand caressed his penis, making him shiver in joy. "A-Axel!" Sora squeaked, arching into his hand. "Y-Yes! I like you so much!" Sora grabbed Axel's arm, and pulled it closer, making the older boy's hand rub roughly against his man-hood.

Axel smirked, and rubbed harder, rubbing against Sora simultaneously. "Sora, you're so cute. I knew I wanted to get with you the first time I saw you," he whispered, nipping at the boy's earlobe once he stated the little known fact. Sora rested his head against the car's chair. He'd never been touched like that before, it was amazing. "Sora....you're a virgin, aren't you?" he whispered.

Sora nodded, panting as he felt his climax creep up on him. Axel stroked faster and harder. "Then...can I be your first, Sora? Please?" Axel kissed Sora's face all over, basking in the warmth he gave off. Sora gave another vigorous nod. "Then I want to make it romantic, okay?" Sora nodded again, and doubled over, biting his lip and covering his face as he released into Axel's hand. Axel smiled, and kissed Sora, then licked his hand clean. Sora watched him, still blushing madly.


End file.
